


【楼房】桃事（by野老虎机）

by orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 代发
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 17





	【楼房】桃事（by野老虎机）

金城碧海没想过他能见到鹤房汐恩这副模样。

此时此刻的鹤房汐恩，正背对着虚掩的寝室门，半塌着腰趴跪着自渎。他肥嫩的大腿铺盖成粉桃子色，颤巍巍地打着抖，好像下一秒就要脱力跌在床上了，隐隐约约的喘息娇得像桃子茎叶上的软刺一样勾人。

金城碧海静默地站在门口，目不转睛地盯着那两瓣泛着粉色的软弹屁股。粉丝们都说汐恩胖了，只有碧海知道，每当鹤房汐恩嬉笑着坐在他腿上时，那种软乎乎挪动的触感让他默默给对方又买了多少罐冰淇淋。

他看着鹤房汐恩又把自己玩射了。房间里回荡着点点腥气，黑暗中汐恩不住发着抖，呜咽着却还不放过自己。不够，还不够，春日的淫糜气味勾引着他一次又一次沉溺在性的游戏里。他渴望一次次攀附登峰造极的浪潮，然后被浪潮重重拍在泥淖之上。

他呜咽着颤巍巍地伸出舌尖，把柔嫩的指尖舔湿。他想象自己在舔一只舌尖，那种唇舌逗弄的幻想让他更加兴奋到全身舒张。他又下意识撅了撅肥嫩的屁股，闭着眼把手指含得更深更湿，然后微微颤抖着探索着自己的后穴。

鹤房汐恩葱削似的手指慢慢揉湿了穴口。仅仅是循着舒服的地方揉一揉，小穴就开始分泌生嫩的汁液。他顺着柔软的凹陷，鼓起勇气把手指塞了进去。

嗯……哈……他感到穴壁层层颤颤地吮吸上来，缠缠绵绵得像千万张雏吻的嘴。他浅浅地抽插起来，任何一点摩擦都让他颤抖着淫呼出声。

鹤房汐恩慢慢加快了速度，咬着嘴角也还是泄出娇嫩的呻吟，两瓣桃子屁股在空中微微甩着，迎合手指的抽插。他一边用手奸淫着自己的嫩穴，一边另一只手慢慢摸到了自己微微柔软的胸，夹在指缝里揉了起来。乳尖是他另一个淫荡的秘密。

而这个秘密已经被金城碧海看在眼里。真骚……碧海在心里静静地想。鹤房汐恩整个身子又软又骚，光是手指操自己都能把屁股晃出肉浪，喘叫情不自禁又骚绵绵的，是个贪淫的小荡货。

想操他。金城碧海这样想着，轻轻走进反锁了门。背对着他的鹤房汐恩听到轻微的声响，像受惊的兔一样整个身子一抖，猛地卧进被子，红着眼回头来看他。

你……你不是晚上才回来吗。鹤房汐恩窘迫得快要碎开了，不安地用力用后颈碾着枕头。

那你是打算这副样子给其他人看吗。金城碧海的语气不怒自威，俯在鹤房汐恩身上，盯着他潮红眼尾的一滴泪珠。或者说，现在我就把大家都叫进来看吧。

sky。汐恩窘迫地闭了闭眼睛，那滴泪珠流了下来。他进退维谷，带着哭腔地喃喃道：sky……

他听见金城碧海笑了一下，就擦着他的鼻尖笑过去。然后牵起他的手说，我也硬了，帮帮我。就我们两个。

就我们两个。鹤房汐恩好像被这句话蛊惑了。他闻着碧海衬衫上近在咫尺的古龙水气味，身体里那股酥酥麻麻的劲儿又上来了。他绞紧了腿，咬了咬嘴唇双手拢住金城碧海的脖颈。他把碧海推在自己床上靠着，跨坐在他怀里，怀贴怀地一颗一颗地给他解衬衫纽扣。

就我们两个。他轻轻地说。

嗯。金城碧海把柔软的桃子样的人搂在怀里，手有意无意地拨弄着他软绵绵的屁股。鹤房汐恩第一次和别人这么亲密，又紧张又兴奋，像置身伊甸被毒蛇赠送了一只苹果。

金城碧海把他抱在身上，他的屁股就不自觉轻轻蹭着金城碧海的勃起。他把碧海的性器掏出来，颤巍巍地蹭进自己臀瓣之间，微微用肥软的大腿根夹着，就这样慢慢插蹭着。小穴一下一下被大龟头蹭过，性器分泌的黏液涂抹着他的腿根，那种被弄脏的快感一层层腐蚀着他。鹤房汐恩意乱情迷起来，闭着眼微微长着嘴，小舌又红又湿。

真骚。他听见金城碧海这样说自己。他感到腿根被凶狠地操起来，金城碧海掐着他的后颈要亲上来。他被顶得嗯嗯啊啊地眼角飙泪，觉得自己骚透了，但还是保留了一分神智躲过了对方的亲吻。

他一边喘叫一边断断续续地说，和……和喜欢的人才能接吻。然后他又听见金城碧海笑了，下一秒钟被反压在床上侵占唇舌。他的吻技太好了，汐恩被吮了舌尖就全意乱情迷了。

他感觉到自己又湿了。想要男人，想要被填满。金城碧海单手扶住性器，狠狠地操了进去。媚肉立刻缠缠绵绵地裹上来，又湿又热像操进温泉。他只觉得自己操到了某个点，汐恩扬起脆弱的脖颈淫淫地叫，蜜桃似的屁股跟着几把抽插柔柔地荡肉浪。

金城碧海亲他。汐恩喜欢他亲他，他形容不出，只觉得好晕。他把金城碧海的几把吃得更深，那凶狠的屌器一下一下干在他的骚点上。鹤房汐恩情不自禁地喘叫着。乱了，全乱了，他搂着碧海的脖颈嗯嗯啊啊地浪吟，夸sky好厉害。

鹤房汐恩的穴又湿又热，让金城碧海操得软塌塌的。淫糜的交和声在黑暗中黏腻地作响，一切时间都停止了，只有一场只有他们知道的情事在暗暗发生。

鹤房汐恩已经被操到神智浑浊了，肥嫩的大腿夹着碧海精劲的腰身，小猫叫春似的一声声喊sky。

金城碧海的背被他抓出道道红痕，汐恩已经爽到以为自己会被操死。他从不知道做爱原来是这么舒服的事情，光是金城碧海的荷尔蒙气味拢着他，他就已经快骚成一滩春水了。

一阵眩目的光晕冲进鹤房汐恩的脑海，他搂着金城碧海的脖颈猛地绷紧身子，绵绵的大腿肉波荡漾开。要到了，sky要到了……眼泪像闪电一样迸溅过画面，他哀哀地媚叫，无法自控地咬上碧海的肩膀，缓解海啸一般铺天盖地袭来的快感。

金城碧海闷闷地吃痛出声，高潮的甬道把他吮吸得脑海中火花蹿过。他用力猛操了几下，然后深深地射进鹤房汐恩的身体里。

sky，sky！鹤房汐恩哭喊着，无法承受这样强烈的快感。眼泪流在金城碧海肩头，金城碧海拔出性器把他抱在怀里，掀开他泪水与薄汗沁湿作一团的刘海，去亲他湿润的、潮赤的眼，亲他的脸蛋，亲他又湿又红的嘴。

鹤房汐恩断断续续还是在哭，被碧海亲着哄着好一阵子，才止住了情绪。他看着金城碧海坐在床边重新穿好衬衫，自己的齿痕就沁着泪水留在他肩头，折出莹亮的光。碧海的背上也全都是抓出的红痕，凌乱又淫糜，一看便知发生了多么激烈的情事。

鹤房汐恩低下头，赧然慢慢地爬上心头。他稍微挪了挪肉乎乎的屁股，精液从小穴缓缓流下来的感觉很陌生，很异样。sky。他没有力气，柔柔地叫着。

嗯？金城碧海扣好了衬衫领口的纽扣，转过头来看他。鹤房汐恩从背后攀附上他的肩，轻轻地亲了上去。


End file.
